


Take Me Home

by Gravytrain101



Series: Perry Mason Oneshots [1]
Category: Perry Mason (TV 1957)
Genre: Caring Della, Caring Paul, Cuddles, Exhaustion, M/M, Sleepy Perry, comforting touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Paul enters the office just as Della is getting ready to leave for the night. Della tells Paul to take good care of Perry tonight. He’s been working on this new case of theirs nonstop, but he needs his rest. Paul listens to Della, talks his lover into forgetting about his work for the night to come home with him to get some sleep.
Relationships: Paul Drake & Della Street, Paul Drake/Perry Mason, Perry Mason & Della Street
Series: Perry Mason Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135259
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and enjoy!

Paul’s POV:   
“Hello Beautiful!” I exclaimed as I walked into Perry’s office, just as Della was getting read to leave, “Leaving for the night?” 

“Yes,” she sighed as she looked back at Perry’s closed door but still making sure she kept her voice down, “Keep an eye on him tonight. He’s been working on this case nonstop.” 

“When doesn’t he work nonstop?” I asked as I helped her get her coat on, “Has he gotten something to eat?” 

“I made him eat take out with me for lunch,” she answered as she grabbed her purse before she looked around, double-checking to make sure she wasn’t going to forget anything, “Please make sure he eats something and gets some sleep when the two of you get home. Don’t let him take any paperwork or books home.” 

“I know Della,” I sighed, “He’s a handful sometimes isn’t he?” 

“Yes,” she said as a smile graced her face, “But it’s always worth it.” 

“It is,” I told her before I gestured towards Perry’s closed door, “I guess I’ll go drag him out of his office, so he can get some sleep. Wish me luck?” 

“Good luck,” she said as she reached up and kissed me on the cheek before she left for the night, “Goodnight Paul.” 

“Goodnight Della, see you tomorrow,” I told her before I opened Perry’s office door. 

Frankly, I was expecting tired blue eyes to look up at me once I opened the door. Instead, I was met with his head resting on his desk and soft snores coming from him. 

“Perry,” I said as I closed his door before I made my way across the room to his desk. 

No answer. He must’ve tired himself out if he didn’t shoot his head right up and answer me. 

“Perry,” I repeated as I gently shook his shoulder, “Wake up honey.” 

“Wha?” he asked as he brought his head up and settled his eyes on me, “Oh. Hi Paul.” 

“Hey,” I said with a smile while he sat back in his chair, “You ready to go home?” 

“No,” he sighed as he ran his hands across his face and through his hair, “I have work to do.” 

“Perry,” I started as I started to rub his shoulders and neck, “You need to get something to eat. You also need to get some sleep.” 

“I will,” he told me as he leaned back into my touch. 

“What? After you stay up for five more hours to work on your case?” I asked as I turned his chair around to have me and not his desk, “I don’t think so baby, so let’s get you up and out of here.” 

“I’m not going to win this fight am I?” he asked as I pulled him out of his chair. 

“No you’re not counselor,” I answered as I grabbed his coat from the coat rack and helped him into it. 

“Fine,” he sighed as he walked towards the door to his office before he opened it, “Let’s go then.” 

“Hey,” I said as I cupped his cheek before I kissed him, “Don’t pout Perry. You get to go spend the night with me.” 

“Fun,” he sassed before he followed me out of his office and to my car. 

Once we got to my car we got into our respective seats. Perry in the passenger seat and I in the driver's seat. After we got ourselves buckled and closed the doors, I started the engine and headed home. 

The ride home was silent. It was silent, this time, because Perry was passed out with his face against the passenger side window. He must’ve been exhausted to pass out in the car instead of wait until he got to his nice warm bed. 

I pulled up in the driveway and made my way to his side of the car once I got out of the driver’s side. I opened the door and braced my arm against Perry, so he wouldn’t fall out and land on the pavement. 

“Perry,” I said as I shook him awake, “We’re home.” 

“‘Kay,” he mumbled but didn’t open his eyes or even make a move to get out of the car. 

“That means we get out of the car and go inside sleep head,” I told him as I reached over him to unbuckle his seatbelt, “Come on.” 

“I’m coming,” he moaned as he slowly got to his feet and pushed himself out of the car. 

“There we go,” I said after I closed his car side door. 

We made our way to the front door and into the house, finally. As soon as we entered the house, Perry was heading towards our bedroom… discarding his clothes on the way there. He threw his coat on the floor, his suit jacket draped over the armchair next to the couch, and his vest was discarded on the stairs as he walked up them. 

“Okay,” I muttered to myself as I shrugged my coat off before I followed the clothes' path Perry so graciously left me, picking up the items as I passed them. 

“Paul?” he called out once he heard me get to the top of the stairs. 

“Be there in a minute!” I answered as I walked into our room and put his clothes in the hamper, “Just have to change and brush my teeth.” 

“Hurry up,” he said as he stayed in his sitting position on our bed, so he can get his socks and shoes off. 

“I will,” I told him before I hurried off to get ready for bed. 

I quickly changed into pajamas before I started to brush my teeth, then I can go join Perry. 

“Paul,” I heard Perry whine from his spot on the bed. 

I rinsed both my toothbrush and my mouth before I exited the bathroom and went back into our bedroom. 

“Here,” I said before I kissed his forehead and climbed into bed. 

“Good,” he sighed as we both laid down in bed. 

I laid down on my back and let Perry rest his head on my chest. I know he isn’t going to stay awake much longer, so I just stayed quiet and rubbed his back. 

“Goodnight Paul,” he sighed as he snuggled closer to me. 

“Night Perry,” I whispered as I continued to rub his back, knowing that he liked that as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Perry Mason fic, so I hope it’s good! Let me know what you think of it down below and thank you for reading!


End file.
